The Principle's Office
by Isiscat321
Summary: Alfred gets called to Bruce's school to talk with the principle about his recent behavior. Set approximately a year after his parents death.


**So due to lack of inspiration I have temporarily discontinued "The Batman's Butler." This was originally going to be a later chapter in that story, but I thought I would put it up as an individual fic for everyone to enjoy.**

* * *

**The Principle's Office**

Alfred had always disliked the principal's office, ever since that time at boarding school when Ewan Fritt blamed him for putting the snake in Madam Sullivan's drawer. He still remembered sitting in the office, awaiting the wrath of the school's headmaster.

"Mr. Pennyworth, I presume," a voice interrupted his thoughts as a slender woman came into the main office, from a door in the corner. Alfred shook her hand, and then looked around trying to spot his charge.

"Yes, principal… Reedmen, was it?"

"Oh, call me Gretchen" she replied in a friendly tone.

"Well, miss… erm, Gretchen, may I ask where Master Bruce is. You told me… he was in a bit of trouble?" Her eyebrows furrowed, and she took off her glasses.

"Yes, Alfred… you don't mind if I call you Alfred, do you?" she didn't give him time to respond before continuing, "Bruce was in another fight today." Alfred's stomach knotted up,

"Is he… ok?"

She snorted in her reply, "Oh, yes, he's fine… but, I had to send two other children home. I even heard that one was on his way to the hospital… with the possibility of a broken arm." Alfred grimaced,

"I assure you, we can pay any hospital fees" he tried to sound confident

"This isn't about money Alfred. This type of behavior is unacceptable and…"

"Master Bruce is going through a difficult time," he interrupted, "surely you can understand?"

"It has been nearly a year, and Bruce has shown little to no progress. In fact, I would say he's getting worse… I hate to say this Alfred, really I do, but… have you considered finding a more… suitable family for him?" Her words were quite unexpected and they tore into the butler's heart.

"I beg your pardon?" was all he could manage to come up with.

"It's just, I don't know if your what's best for the boy, and… all this Master Bruce, and sir business… it's not good for him. He needs a mother and a father that can love him"

_Oh, that's it! _He thought to himself, fists clenching up at his sides, "Master Bruce _did _have a mother and a father, but their gone now, and I'm all he has left" his voice was just below a shout, "The Wayne's left him with me and I plan to carry out their wishes by raising him to the best of my abilities. And, if I may say so, _Madam, _you have no idea what's best for him. Now, if you'll kindly tell him I'm here, I think it's time for us to leave." The principal was defeated, lips pressed together in a thin line and eyes staring at Alfred. She slowly backed away and into her office. A moment later, Bruce came out, hat pulled down over his face, and avoiding eye contact with his butler.

They were both quiet until they reached the car. Bruce was about to get in the back when Alfred stated, "Why don't you get in the front seat?" Bruce looked at the butler for the first time, then went around and hopped in.

"Now" he stated while turning on the ignition, "would you like to share what happened today… Bruce?" the boy stomped his foot down harshly.

"That stupid Henry Jackson and his gang of goonies were picking on Gus again…" This was not the first time Alfred had heard the two names. They seemed to be the stereotypical bully and nerd.

"So… you beat them up?" he asked.

"No!" his voice was frustrated, "I just told them to back off. They told me to mind my own business and that I always messed up everything… and that I was a rich spoiled kid."

"hmmm" Alfred pondered, knowing he was leaving something out "You've been teased about your money before. What else happened?"

The boy turned his head away, "I don't want to talk about it…"

"Bruce, this is important that you tell me. The principal is worried about you"

"That stupid old hag doesn't care about me…" Alfred lifted his eyebrow in disapproval, "um, I mean… I don't think principal Reedmen is too worried about me," he smirked, "maybe about Henry Jackson"

"Bruce, you're not actually happy about putting someone in the hospital?" the boy turned his gaze downwards, "and even though principal Reedmen may not care what happens to you, I do, so it's important to tell me what happened."

Bruce was quiet for a moment, "…they told me that I mess everything up… they said that I was a spoiled rich kid that couldn't stop his parents from being killed… that it was my fault." His voice changed as if it wasn't the bully's words any more, but his own. Alfred began to pull over the car, while also trying to hold back his own anger towards Henry Jackson. The boy continued, "If, if I hadn't told mom to wear the pearls…" The butler looked over to see that Bruce was biting his lower lip, holding back his tears. Alfred put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know that's not true" Alfred stated with conviction. Bruce nodded in reply,

"I know, and… I shouldn't have beaten them up Alfred, but… I get so angry; I just want to… to kill something." Bruce's words frightened him and for a moment he thought that maybe he wasn't cut out to do this, but he tried to make the best of the situation.

"Well… we'll have to work on that, won't we?" Bruce let a smile escape his lips, "but… there _is _something else I need to talk to you about" The boy looked up at him, with expectancy. "Are you… happy… with, me?" The boy looked confused, "I mean, do you ever wish you could live somewhere else, with… more qualified… I mean, that is to say, with other parents?"

His face contorted, and more tears threatened, "What are you trying to say Alfred? You're not leaving, are you?"

"Oh, no no no" he corrected, "It's just… well something that you're principal said. I wanted," he cleared his throat, "I wanted to make certain that this is what _you _want."

Bruce smiled with relief, "I told you Alfred, the principal's just a…" he caught himself mid-sentence, "well, you know, and honestly, I wouldn't trade you for a hundred _other parents_. Besides, you're the only one that can get me to clean my room." Alfred let out a lighthearted chuckle

"Indeed sir… oh," he caught himself, "you don't, mind if I call you Master Bruce, do you?" Bruce stared at his butler blankly for a second, and then started to giggle uncontrollably. "I don't believe it's that funny sir"

"Sorry Alfred," he swallowed down another laugh, "but I don't care what you call me."

Alfred smiled back, "Well then, Master Bruce, I think it's time to go home."

* * *

**Well there you go, hope you all enjoyed :) **


End file.
